Naruto: Sang penantang takdir
by Alfonso.Irvana
Summary: Takdir menggiring Naruto untuk bertemu Ratu Yuuhi Kurenai. Namun,Cinta yang Tumbuh antara seorang Anbu Pengawal dan Ratunya itu adalah cinta terlarang. Demi membuktikan kesungguhan cintanya dan kepantasan dirinya untuk bersanding dengan sang Ratu. Naruto menyanggupi tantangan Untuk membantai sembilan Siluman Naga legenda. Para Siluman Naga terakhir, penguasa Vandaria.
1. Prolog

**_Titel:_** _Naruto sang penantang takdir_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Pairing:**Naruto x Kurenai_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

_**{Buat para readers yang bingung chapter ini cuma sebuah Prolog dan buat chapter selanjutnya itu masih masuk masa lalunya Naruto yang dalam cerita belum memiliki nama, dan untuk selanjutnya akan banyak chara baru yang bermunculan dan juga semua chara kebanyakan OOC, terutama sang tokoh utama}**_

Jadi ane mohon maaf kalo banyak hal yang membingungkan, kalo ada pertanyaan or flame ane siap terima  
>akhir kata selamata membaca<p>

(Jangan lupa siapin popcorn juga, heheheheheheheheheh("Plak") dsar tukang nyemil lu Thor")

* * *

><p>Angin kering Padang Kaze No Kuni menerpa wajah lelaki tua yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya diatas kursi empuk di tepi sebuah balkon mewah. Orang seusianya semestinya menikmati pemandangan pasar pagi kota yang perlahan menipis membubarkan diri sebagai hiburan rutin pagi hari. Tapi, untuk kali ini, pemandangan rutin itu sama sekali tidak dapat menghibur dirinya.<p>

Hari juga belum siang, tapi ia sudah tampak sangat lelah, sambil menghela napas, sang pria tua mengambil satu dari tiga cangkir teh yang ada di meja kaca, menyesap sedikit kehangatan yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang lelah terkuras

Cangkir yang lain masih terisi penuh. Para tamu yang baru saja meninggalkan beranda sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, jelas mereka lebih terfokus kepada sang tuan rumah dan apa yang mungkin telah dilakukannya.

Sang pria kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan lambang Uchiha tertera di sampulnya, ia membawa buku tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk semula menuju sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pena yang teletak di atas meja kecil tersebut dan mulai menulis dengan lincahnya, secara refleks ia menuliskan tanggal hari ini: tanggal 3 bulan Dae'dim, 3031 Sahgaera Vanaadinnah.

Tenang, tanpa emosi, ia mereka ulang pembicaraan yang baru saja terjadi bersama dua tamu Utusan petinggi kerajaan Hi No Kuni, Bagaimana para Frameless itu seolah sama sekali tak terganggu oleh kegiatan sang pedagang, padahal rasa khawatir mereka akan apa yang akan terjadi, sang pedagang amat sangat menyadarinya, terasa sekali ancaman yang mereka selipkan di balik tawaran dan kata-kata yang menyimpan tujuan.

Diakhir pembicaraan, sang pedagang merasa lega ia berhasil mencegah mereka mengirimnya ke penjara untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aktifitasnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar berdecit, diikuti langkah kaki yang teredam permadani tebal yang menghiasi kamarnya, memberitahu sang pedagang bahwa ada seseorang yang datang

Juugo, pelayan setianya yang berbadan besar, dalam sekejap saja sudah berdiri menopang tubuh sang majikan yang beranjak bangkit dari kursi. Juugo terlihat sangat marah dan tersinggung seolah seseorang baru saja menyiram wajahnya dengan teh di tangan sang majikan.

"Tuan berhentilah melayani orang – orang pucat itu sejauh ini! Anda sudah tua, tidak seharusnya dipusingkan oleh tuduhan dan ancaman yang tidak nyata" Juugo berbicara dengan nada tersinggung

Sang pedagang menarik nafas dalam – dalam sebelum menjawab "Tidak apa – apa, Juugo. Aku sudah mengenal sifat dan tabiat mereka."

"Tidak, Tuan," Jawab Juugo. "Seharusnya Tuan menolak orang – orang pucat itu di pintu gerbang, mereka mengusir pelanggan dan membuat pelayan tidak tenang. Jika Tuan memberikan perintah, maka Hamba..."

"Juugo" sang majikan memotong kalimat pelayannya. "Aku menghargai keberanian dan kesetiaanmu yang tidak pernah goyah. Juga kepercayaanmu yang tetap tegak walau seperti apa berita yang merebak" sang majikan berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan" tapi cara seperti itu sama sekali tak akan menghentikan para Frameless itu berhenti, sebaliknya mereka akan menjadi lebih tegas dan kejam"

"Hamba mengerti. Hamba hanya tidak suka melihat mereka memperlakukan Tuan seperti itu" jawab sang pelayan menunduk meminta maaf

"ah, tak perlu meminta maaf, dari pada itu, antarkan aku keruang makan, masakan sang koki pasti sudah dingin" kata sang majikan

"anda tak perlu memikirkan soal itu Tuan, hamba sudah tahu para Orang pucat itu akan menahan Tuan seperti mereka sendiri tidak butuh makan, Hamba sudah berpesan pada koki agar mangkuk dan daging tetap hangat saat Tuan memintanya" kata sang pelayan

Sekali lagi sang majikan dibuat terkejut akan kesigapan sang pelayan. "Ah, Juugo. Setia sekali kau menjaga pedagang Tua ini"

Juugo kemudian mengantar sang majikan menuju meja makan, setelah makanan hangat mengisi perutnya, sang pedangang segera melupaka penyebab rasa laparnya, tidak sungguh –sungguh lupa sebenarnya, karena kedatangan para Frameless itu berkenaan denga suatu tuduhan yang sering ditunjukan padanya, Tuduhan yang tak dapat dibuktikan

Para pelayan dirumah ini juga selalu membicarakan itu. Gensho No Kuni saat ini memang sedang bergolak. Pertempuran dan pemberontakan terjadi di mana- mana. Di barat laut tempat Kerajaan Nara; di tenggara yang tidak jauh dari Oni No Kuni; bahkan disekitar Gurun tak jauh dari Tanah terlarang pun penuh dengan pertempuran. Seolah tiap gerbang dan benteng perbatasan Hi No Kuni menjadi sasaran pagi para samurai yang ingin mewaranainya dengan darah.

Pemberontakan itu tak pernah berhenti jadi bahan perbincangan selama beberapa dekade, baik oleh manusia maupun Frameless. Tidak pernah sebelumya peperangan melawan Hi No Kuni berlangsung begitu lama, setelah ribuan tahun para manusia tunduk dengan apa yang ditekankan para Frameless, kini mereka melampiasakan dendam ribua Tahun secara serentak kepada sang negeri adidaya.

Dan entah bagaimana para Frameless mengiri semua pemberontakan ini ada hubungannya dengan sang pedagang, manusia manapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan berkata "Ini terlalu berlebihan" , bahkan disaat tersibuknyapun sang pedagang tidak bersentuhan dengan entah shinobi maupun samurai dan juga senjata. Ia memang menjual senjata berkualitas untuk para samurai pengelana, tapi ia tidak pernah memproduksi senjata secara massal untuk perang, ia juga tidak pernah berhubungan dengan raja-raja manusia, hampir seluruh hidupnya ia dedikasaikan bagi lancarnya jalur Kristal

Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan dan dipercaya seluruh pelayannya dan juga para penduduk Uchiha Coumpound, pada hari yang berbeda dan saat-saat tak serupa sang pedagang memiliki kesibukan Rahasia, kesibukan yang akan membuktikan bahwa kecurigaan para Frameless benar.

Pedagang Tua yang menguasai jalur Kristal, tidak hanya memiliki hubungan kuat dengan segala pemberontakan yang terjadi di Vandaria. Ia juga salah seorang yang ikut memulai gerakan tersebut

Segalanya dimulai dari kejidupan seorang bocah, delapan puluh tahun yang lalu.

TBC

yoyoyoyo para readers sekalian Flavianalfons balik lagi ni setelah sekian lama hilang, skarang alfons balik lagi pakai akun baru oz akun alfons yang lama alfons lupa sandinya hehehehehehehehehe (*Plak* "digampar sandal ma readers)

nah untuk kali ini Alfons nyajiin cerita naruto dari frame yang baru dan dijamin belum ada yang nyamaiin deh (*Blagu amat luh tor*) hehehehehesebagai permohonan maaf karena baru balik lagi n belum bisa nglanjutin cerita yang Naruto: I'am Number Four, alfons publish langsung 3 chap, walau yng pertama cuma prolog sih, nah dari pada banyak bacat mending alfons buka aja deh ni cerita, semoga para readers suka

akhir kata Read n Reviews, Please

Flavian Alfons Out


	2. 1: Desa yang damai sebelum kehancuran

**_Titel:_** _Naruto sang penantang takdir_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Pairing:**Naruto x Kurenai_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

* * *

><p>Tirai salju, begitulah nama rangkaian pegunungan itu. Nama yangb sangat sesuai untuk puncak – puncak pegunungan yang menjulang dan berselimut salju sepanjang tahun, kaki pegunungan yang membentang dari utara keselatan seperti sudah akrab dengan udara dingin, meski begitu domba dan pemangsa masih dapat berkeliaran dengan nyaman dalam bayangan Gunung.<p>

Di tempat seperti inilah biasanya desa- desa dibangun, desa tempat para Frameless menjauhkan diri dari kesibukan dan keramaian kota besar yang dilalui para pengelana, tempat dimana para penduduknya hanya hidup untuk menjaga ladang dan memastikan keturunan mereka hidup aman dan cukup pangan.

Desa Uzushio adalah salah satunya, tempat seorang bocah hidup tenang sembari membantu ayahnya mengurus domba dan peternakan.

Tanggal 21 Sera'dim, 2951 Sahgaera Vanaadinnah; matahari menjadi sebuah penanda untuk menjalankan rutinitas pagi hari, sang bocoh segera bangun dari tidurnya yang tanpa mimpi dan segera melakukan aktifitas rutinnya

Tapi hari ini sesuatu yang berbeda tertangkap indra penglihatan anak itu, yaitu desa mereka kedatangan para pengelana, dari para pengelana yang datang tanpa diundang inilah para kaum dewasa desa Uzushio mendapat kabar dari dunia luar. Kabar yang tak seluruhnya menyenangkan

"jadi,"Sang Uzukage bergumam. "Gempa yang kami rasakan terakhir kali itu memang berasal dari Matatabi?"

Salah seorang petualang itu menganguk. Sang anak laki – laki mengingat orang itu bernama Jiraya. "kabar terakhir yang kami dengar matatabi sedang berada di Gunung Istana Pilar, jauh di barat. Karena itu kami merasa tidak perlu terlalu waspada," jiraya menggeleng membuat rambut putih panjangnya memnatul disekeliling kepala. "Kesalahan besar."

Tubuh sang bocah bergindik saat melintasi para Kaum dewasa yang sedang berbicara. Matatabi, Siluman Naga legenda hasil ciptaan para Deimos yang hina. Keberadaannya konon sering mengakibatkan Gunung meletus dan gempa bumi, memang beberapa hari yang lalu Uzushiogakure sempat dilanda gempa tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berani menghubungkannya dengan sang Siluman Naga.

Sang bocah segera menyerahkan kembali ember kayu yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengambil air kepada istri sang Uzukage dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi suara sang Uzukage kembali memasuki indra pendengaranya

"Apa ada kemungkinan Matatabi akan menuju kemari?"

Tsunade, rekan perempuan dari Jiraya yang duduk disampingnya, menjawab.

"Aku sudah memerikasa, dan aku tidak ragu bahwa Matatabi bergerak menuju Utara."

"jadi," sang Uzukage kembali bicara "Setidaknya untuk sementara kami tidak perlu kuatir , Matatabi akan menguncang tanah dan mlongsorkan salju."

Jiraya dan Tsunade mengangguk.

"tapi untuk sekedar berjaga –jaga aku akan menugasakan berberapa Shinobi untuk mengawasi padang dan lereng Gunung. Demi Tir, Kuharap tanah kita tetap utuh dan tidak goyah sampai musim panen kembali tiba."

Bocah tersebut hampir sampai dipintu keluar karena menurutnya tidak ada hal yang perlu dicuri dengar lagi, ketika sang Uzukage melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dia duga.

"apa kalian mendengar kabar tertentu dari Kusagakure?"

Sang anak mendadak membeku seolah dirinya terperangkap dalam Jutsu penjara es. Kusagakure. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya merinding dan rambutnya kaku, segera minat untuk mendengar jawabannya menghilang dari dalam benaknya. Dibelakang tubuhnya ia mendengar jiraya menghela nafas untuk menjawab.

"kami datang dari utara..."

Dan hany itu yang sempat ia dengar. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari rasa takut telah memindahkannya kesisi lain pintu. Aman dari segala pengetahuan tentang kota itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Uzukage hingga berani menyebut nama tempat itu. Kusagakure diawasai Oleh Anbu khusus Pasukan Hi No Kuni, mencegah mahluk terkutuk didalamnya menerobos keluar dan menggangu kehidupan di desa. Walaupun Uzushiogakure terpisah tidak terlalu jauh dari Kusagakure.

Bahkan bocah sepertinya pun tahu untuk tidak menyebut nama tempat itu dengan sembarangan. Di dalam Kusagakure, dibalik dinding – dindingnya yang tebal dan menjulang dan juga suara kesakitan tiap malam, tinggal mahluk – mahluk yang dipercaya sebagai ciptaan Gagal para Vanaadinn.

Rumah sang Uzukage telah tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, sang anak memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tak akan selesai hingga matahari melintas di balik pegunungan. Tapi , pikiran tentang Tempat terkutuk itu sepertinyta terlalu lama hinggap dalam kepala, ia baru benar- benar memperhatikan jalan ketika kaki kanannya terantuk tugu hitam raksasa yang berdiri ditengah desa.

Anak laki-laki itu mengusap jempol kakinya sambil mendongak menatap tugu secara refleks. Menatap ukiran huruf dan sibmol Jutsu yang berkilau pada badan batu yang keras dan tanpa cacat. Ia tidak dapat membaca huruf dan simbol itu, sama seperti penduduk yang lain. Satu – satunya yang ia ketahui tentang tugu ini hanyalah tugu ini sudah berdiri semenjak sebelum desa Uzushio didirikan.

Sang bocoh kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya diladang, dia juga dapat melihat bahwa dombanya mulai mengunyah rumput hijau. Ternaknya sudah berkeliaran sendiri tanpa ia harus menggembala

Masa pun bergulir. Matahari kini bertengger tepat dipuncak Gunung, bagaikan burung elang yang memasang mata untuk mencari mangsanya, sang bocah mengusap sedikit keringat yang ada dikeningnya, melemparkan pandangannya pada kawanan domba. Sudah hampir waktunya mengembalikan mereka kedalam bilik-bilik kandang, sebelum matahari memutuskan mengalihkan mata kebalik dinding gunung terjal

Anak lelaki itu menggunakan sedikit Jutsu angin yang dia ketahui untuk menerbangkan aroma wangi rumput kehidung para domba. Setelah memasukan para domba kebilik kandang mereka, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan. Anak lelaki itu bergegas menuju rumahnya di ujung peternakan , sebelum hari menjelang sore ia memasukan kayu – kayu bakar kedalam perapian sehingga cerobong tersebut mengepulkan asap hitam

Ayahnya masih belum pulang. Itu satuhal yang ia sadari selama ia menyiapkan makan malam. Ayahnya, Uzumaki Nagato namamya, Adalah ahli ramuan obat di Uzushiogakure, kemampuannya ini membuatnya sejak pagi berada disudut rumah yang jauh, baru ketika makan malam sudah siap dan lentera rumah dinyalakan, sosok ayahnya terlihat lagi, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki bergema dan suara pintu kayu yang tebuka menandakan pada anak itu bahwa ayahnya telah pulang.

"makan malam sudah siap?" tanya sang ayah. Sang anak hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah berkata seperti itu tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar kecuali suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring, hal itu berlangsung cukup lama baru setelah itu Nagato kembali membuka suaranya

"Kita kehabisan akar Manha, bahkan para pengelana tidak memiliki cukup persediaan akar yang segar, Uzukage memintaku menyiapkan perlindungan dari serigala secepatnya. Aku ingin kau esok mencari akar itu dipadang"

Sang anak mengangguk, tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membantah, "Dan kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan akar itu?"

Untuk sejenak Nagato tampak bergulat dengan pikirannya . "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kalo harus mencari penggantinya, tapi kau bisa membawa pulang ruput karisa sebagai penggantinya. Rumput itu tak terlalu ampuh untuk mengusir hewan malam dan serigala, tapi dengan kondisi sekarang ini apa pun harus mampu kita pergunakan."

Ia mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berlalu membawa piring dan mangkuk ke bilik dapur.

Sekali lagi cakrawala di ufuk timur menyembulkan matahari. Sekali lagi para penduduk desa mengulangi rutinitas harian yang telah mereka lakukan hari – hari sebelumnya. Nagato membersihkan bilik dan tempat makan para domba, sementara sang anak mengurus jeraminya.

Karena sang ayah menyuruhnya mencari Rumput karisa ketika menggembala, bocah lelaki itu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal dan berangkat kepadang sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Matahari mulai menapaki puncak tertingginya ketika kumpulan domba melewati pintu gerbang. Awan gelap terlihat membayangi, seakan tak rela matahari menghujani padang dan rumput sepanjang hari. Sang anak menghabiskan siang hari bersama suara para domba yang giat mengunyah rumput.

Saat beristirah itulah dia mendengar sayup – sayup suara gelegar kencang, tidak jauh dari puncak pegunug gan dekat desa. Kelihatannya hujan akan turun lebih dulu disana. Merasa waktu menggembala sudah sampai diujungnya sang anak kembali menggunakan jutsu angin untuk menerbangkan aroma rumput ke hidung para domba. Menarik mereka semua dengan tali tak kasat mata.

Suara guntur kembali terdengar sekali lagi, tapi cahaya petirnya tak terlihat, apa mungkin cahayanya tertutup oleh badan gunung yang bergitu tinggi?

Anak lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang sesaat, memastikan semua domba mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Sekali lagi ia mendengar suara guntur di kejauhan, merasa tak ingin menghabiskan hari dibawah hujan sang anak mempercepat langkahnya, sampai indra pendengarannya menangkap suatu suara yang berbeda

Bukan lagi suara guntur, yang didengarnya justru suara batu pecah dan jerit ketakutan. Apakah suara guntur mengakibatkan tanh longsor dan dinding batu berjatuhan? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sang anak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rumahnya, memperhatikan siluet desa dalam latar gunung berwarna jingga. Satu – satunya yang bisa ia lihat di sisa matahari hanyalah tugu hitam di pusat desa, bersama warna jingga yang justru berkobar di sekitarnya.

Asap membumbung tinggi menemani hitam menara, dan rasa panik mulai menyebar dalam kepala.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**TBC**


	3. 2: Api yang berkobar dibalik salju

**_Titel:_** _Naruto sang penantang takdir_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Pairing:**Naruto x Kurenai_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

* * *

><p>Chapter sebelumya:<p>

Anak lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang sesaat, memastikan semua domba mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Sekali lagi ia mendengar suara guntur di kejauhan, merasa tak ingin menghabiskan hari dibawah hujan sang anak mempercepat langkahnya, sampai indra pendengarannya menangkap suatu suara yang berbeda

Bukan lagi suara guntur, yang didengarnya justru suara batu pecah dan jerit ketakutan. Apakah suara guntur mengakibatkan tanh longsor dan dinding batu berjatuhan? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sang anak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rumahnya, memperhatikan siluet desa dalam latar gunung berwarna jingga. Satu – satunya yang bisa ia lihat di sisa matahari hanyalah tugu hitam di pusat desa, bersama warna jingga yang justru berkobar di sekitarnya.

Asap membumbung tinggi menemani hitam menara, dan rasa panik mulai menyebar dalam kepala.

Kebakaran...! seuatu atau seseorang, menyulut api di tengah desa. Membiarkannya menari liar tak tentu arah. Segera sang anak meninggalkan para ternak. Aneh. Tidak biasanya api membakar sedemikian liar, dan lebih aneh lagi ketika tak ada yang memadamkannya. Kemana semua orang? Dan kenapa ayahnya gagal mencegah kejadian buruk seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Ketika sang anak sampai dipertenakannya, apa yang dilihatnya cukup membuatnya kaget. Kandang dan pagar hancur. Rumah telah kehilangan atap dan sebagian dindingnya. Satu hal yang masih bisa disyukuri ialah api yang belum melahaptempat itu, walau hal ini tidak membuatnya lega sama sekali.

Mengacuhkan dinding api dan teriakan penduduk desa, anak itu segera menuju rumahnya, membongkar reruntuhan dan puing yang mengubur apapun, atau siapapun, yang tadi berada didalamnya

Akhirnya sebuah erangan kecil membimbing tangannya mencari, sang anak terus membongkar puing, dan menemukan Nagato terkubur tak berdaya, Ia masih hidup, Ia masih sadar walaupun sebelah tangannya patah tertimpa dinding rumah dan dari kepalanya mengalir darah merah kusam.

"Na...nak?"

Ia tidak menjawab panggilan ayahnya. Seluruh fokusnya ia curahkan untuk memisahkan tembok dengan tubuh ayahnya

"La..ri...an..akku...para...sepa..."

Ia tetap mengacuhkan kalimat nagato yang tebata-bata, ia tidk bisa mengangkat puing – puing ini seluruhnya, tapi ia mampu menggesernya perlahan dari Tubuh ayahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, dengan tiap helaan dan dorongan. Ia yakin ia bisa. Nagato tidak boleh mati disini. Tidak hari ini.

"Hen...ti...kan... dan...la..."

Tiba – tiba sang bocah berhenti , tapi bukan kalimat ayahnya yang menghentikannya. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang tampak bergoyang bersama kobaran api tiba-tiba berdiri pada apa yang tadinya adalah daun pintu

Anak itu mengira bayangan itu berbentuk aneh dan tidak wajar akibat kobaran api, tapi ketika ia melihat lebih jelas, barulah ia sadar buak itu penyebabnya

Yang berdiri didepan reruntuhan itu bukanlah mahluk hidup yang selama ini ia kenal, dia sempat berpikir bahwa mahluk itu adalh Hollow, tapi hollow manapun tidak berwajah bengis dengan selusin taring yang mencuat dari bibirnya, mahluk itu menggeram pelan mungkin kecewa karena melihat masih ada yang bisa selamat. Ditangan kanan mahluk itu ia melihat golok lebar seukuran domba dewasa, golok itu berdarah dengan darah kusam yang sama seperti milik Nagato.

Rasa takut yang menyergapnya tidak serta merta dapat membuatnya beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, rasa takut itu semakin menjadi dan membuatnya berdiri diam kaku saat sang monster telah berdiri dihadapannya dia baru sadar monster itu 3 kali lipat lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya

Monster itu menggeram pelan sambil menggumamkan kata yang tidak ia mengerti, setelah itu monster itu mengayunkan goloknya menghancurkan puing – puing yang menghimpit nagato. Puing itu hancur bersam cipratan darah kusam.

Baru setelah itu kaliamat sang monster bisa dimengerti. "Satu"

Monster itu kini menatapnya. Seringai bengis yang sama masih terukir disana. Ia mengangkat goloknya sekali lagi dan bergumam. "dua"

"Lari anak kecil!"

Sebuah tombak yang tebuat dari tanah berwarna hitam melesat entah dari mana dan menancap tepat di punggung sang monster. Monster itu terdorong dan ambruk ditanah. Sesaat kemudian sang perapal jutsu Doton tersebut melesat melalui tempat yang tadinya adalah atap. Melalui tubuh sang Monster, sang anak dapat melihat seorang pria berpostur seperti ayahnya. Tinggi berotot, dengan raut wajah penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi. Tapi jika Nagato memiliki rambut berwarna merah keperakan, ramput laki – laki ini berwarna cokelat seperti tanah.

Sang Monster mengeram kesal, jeritannya terdengar seperti raungan. Ia menghancurkan tombak tanah itu dan menerjang sang pria dengan golok penuh darah, sang pria berkelit bagai golok tersebut hanya menyabet kabut. Sang pria segera berdiri diantara Sng monster dan golok merah, menarik kepalan tangannya dan melapisinya dengan energi chakra, lalu menghantam wajah sang monster dengan kekuatan bagai longsoran salju. Bunyi derak bagai pohon patah terdengar ketika tinju sang pria menghantam wajah.

Dan monster itu melayang, ia terpental begitu jauh melewati peternakan seakan tubuh besarnya tak lebih berat dari sebuah batu yang dilempar sebelah tangan. Suara pagar patah jauh dibelakang sana menggiringi suara derak api ketika tubuh sang monster jatuh diatasnya.

Pria berambut coklat itu bergegas menghampri si anak lelaki, sama sekali tak membuang waktu memeriksa kondisi orang yang tehimpit dinding. Ia menatap sang bocah dengan matanya yang tajam, lalu berkata

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

...

...

...

...

**TBC**


	4. 3: Sang bayangan dan Sang Ratu

**_Titel:_** _Naruto sang penantang takdir_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Pairing:**Naruto x Kurenai_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

* * *

><p>akhirnya chapter empat terbit juga, saatnya untuk membalas review<p>

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

**rizkyuzumaki603**: thx Gan, ttp stay terus ya, oz masih banyak keseruan dichapter selanjutnya

**uzuuchi007: **Thx Gan.

** 01: **kan udah ane jelasin di Prolog gan, lw chapter 1 tu yang prolog sedangkan chapter 2 cuma Flashback masa lalunya Naruto, tapi thx udah Reviews, ini udah ane lanjutin

**Agung. **: Udah lanjut nie Gan

**koga-san: **Thx buat pujiannya, n maaf oz ane masih author newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi, nie udah ane panjangin kok.

ok dari pada ane banyak bacot n keburu ditebas Ouroboros sama naruto mending ane lanjut deh

selamat membaca n jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

* * *

><p>Chapter sebelumnya:<p>

Pria berambut coklat itu bergegas menghampri si anak lelaki, sama sekali tak membuang waktu memeriksa kondisi orang yang tehimpit dinding. Ia menatap sang bocah dengan matanya yang tajam, lalu berkata

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, anak itu tidak pernah tahu. Dalam tahun – tahun setelahnya ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam kehancuran desanya, gambaran samar yang dia ingat hanya memberitahunya bahwa sang Frameless berambut cokelat membawanya keluar desa secepat kedatangannya, setelah itu hanya ingatan – ingatan samar tentang malam – malam kesedihan dan itu membuatnya merasa sepi.

Tapi kehadiran sang frameless berambut cokelat walaupun tidak pernah mendekat dan menenangkannya tapi kehadirannya cukup membuat rasa aman di hati anak itu yang hilang perlahan kembali lagi

Sejak itu ia memiliki banyak waktu bermain, karena tidak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan , lama kelamaan jumlah Frameless berambut cokelat semakin berkurang digantikan oleh mereka yang berambut perak

Belum lagi berusia sepuluh tahun, sang anak sudah harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa hanya dirinya yang bertahan hidup setelah apa yang menimpa desanya

Perlahan – lahan, padang rumput dan hutan semakin berkurang digantikan oleh rumput kering dan kepulan pasir halus yang mengambang terbawa angin, sebuah tempat yang tak pernah tersentuh air. Sang anak lelaki, yang tak pernah melihat tempat sedemikian kering seumur hidup, kehilangan semangat secepat gurun menguapkan air.

Lalu semua hal terulang lagi seperti di desa Uzushio. Hingga akhirnya ia bersama Shinobi yang menemaninya berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi berwarna ungu. Gerbang yang menandai akhir perjalanan mereka.

Seorang penjaga gerbang, Frameless berotot dengan sayap perak terlipat dibalik rompi Hijaunya, berbincang dengan seorang Shinobi pengawal. Setelah sang Shinobi dan penjaga gerbang tersebut selesai berbicara, kemudia terdengar suara gerbang baja yang terbuka, sang bocah seakan melihat sebuah gunung terbelah dua, menyisakan hanya celah bagi ia dan seluruh shinobi untuk berarak lewat

Sesaat setelah itu sang Bocah melihat suatu pemandangan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Ribuan shinobi dan para Frameless yang melayang rendah diantara belasan bangunan.

Baru setelah rasa takjubnya berkurang, ia menyadari bahwa shinobi yang mengantarnya sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan dua orang Frameless berompi hijau yang mirip dengan penjaga Gerbang yang tadi menyambutnya. Ia berhasil menangkap beberapa kata seperti "Calon murid akademi" dan juga "Izin dari Kage Hiruzen". Ia seperti pernah mendengar kata itu, tapi dimana dan kapan pastinya hanya para Vanaadinn yang tahu

Akhirnya, beberapa Frameless yang menyertainya segera membawa sang bocoh kesebuah lapangan luas, disana ia dapat melihat Ratusan Shinobi bersayap perak sedang berbaris rapi seperti hendak berderap menuju medan perang, dihadapan para Shinobi tersebut tampak seorang Frameless berdiri kukuh bagai sebuah menara batu, menatap barisan dari podium di ujung lapangan. Salah seorang shinobi memintanya menunggu, sementara ia menghampiri sang frameless di atas podium.

Bahkan dari kejauhan sang anak masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang shinobi tersebut, diantar sekian kalimat yang terucap, ia bisa mendengar bahwa shinobi tersebut memanggil pria diatas podium dengan sebutan "Kage Hiruzen". Dan mengingat beberapa pembicaraan sebelumnya sang anak menyimpulkan cepat atau lambat dia juga akan menemui Kage Hiruzen ini.

Dugaannya segera menjadi kenyataan, ketika ia melihat Shinobi bersayap itu dating kembali dan meminta si anak laki – laki untuk mengikutinya. Akhirnya setelah langkah yang terasa jauh lebih panjang, Ia berdiri dihadapa Kage Hiruzen. Bahkan tanpa menguping pembicaraan para Frameless tadi, si anak lelaki mampu mencicipi aura dan karisma seorang pemimpin yang menguar dari tiap inci tubuh Hiruzen. Ia tidak menggunakan Rompi hijau seperti para Shinobinya; tubuh kekarnya dibalut oleh pakaian resmi dari bahan sutra dan dilapisi oleh jubah putih dan dihiasi oleh lambing yang entah apa artinya. Tapi, pakaian itu menegaskan fungsinya dengan sempurna, memancarkan kekuatan dan pesona seorang pemimpin

Berdiri dihadapannya, terasa seolah mencoba menantang matahari

Kage HIruzen menatapnya seakan hendak memberikan perintah. Ketika ia berbicara, suaranya seolah bergema lebih dahulu dalam tenggorokan sebelum mencapai telinga.

"Inikah bocah pengungsi yang dijanjikan padaku?"

Terdengar jawaban lantang dari sang shinobi bersayap. "Benar, HIruzen-Sama"

Mata Kage Hiruzen seakan sedang menakar nilai sebuah Katana. "Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada desamu. Kalau kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan siapapun yang membuatmu berdiri disini hari ini, pastikan kau menyerap semua pelajaran yang ada didalam kerajaan ini seakan dengan itu kau bisa menjegah hal yang sama terulang kembali".

Sang anak menjawab dengan kata "Siap" yang terbat-bata.

Hiruzen berkata sembari turun dari podiumnya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bergabung bersama barisan Shinobi yang dengan senang hati mengorbankan diri," ia menahan kalimatnya sampai berdiri dihadapan anak lelaki. "Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama. Nama yang kau miliki sebelumnya tidak diperlukan dalam kerajaan ini. Nama itu adalah milik seorang anak yang tidak dapat melindungi desanya. Akau akan memberikanmu nama yang layak disandang oleh seorang pahlawan."

Kalimat Hiruzen berikutnya terdengar begitu mutlak. "Berlututlah."

Sang anak sama sekali tak membantah. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Siap menerima perintah seperti apa pun yang akan Hiruzen berikan.

Kage Hiruzen megambil sebuah katana yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya hingga bilahnya melintang di depan wajahnya. "Atas nama Zaam, sang penjaga Kehormatan. Atas restu Atar, sang pencipta pahlawan. Dengarkanlah berkatku kepada anak yang diselamatkan oleh takdir.

"Anak ini berhasil hidup ditengah apa yang membantai seluruh desanya, dan karenanya aku percaya par Vanaadinn memberinya kehidupan untuk suatu alasan," Hiruzen memukulkan katananya ke bahu kiri anak lelaki. "Di kerajaan ini, akau mendapat tugas dan kepercayaan agar anak ini mampu mengembangkan bakat dan keahlian," ia memukulkannya ke bahu sebelah kanan. "Dengarlah janjiku ini, wahai Vanaadinn yang membimbing kami. Aku menyegel janjiku ini bersama nama yang kuberikan kepadanya. Nama yang cukup kuat untuk membawa hidupnya melewati ujian dan tantangan," ia memukulkannya lembut menyentuh dahi. "Bangunlah, anak muda, dan kenanglah selalu nama berisi kekuatan yang aku berikan. Setelah ini, kau akan dikenal dengan nama….." Sang Kage berhenti sejenak. "Naruto"

Anak lelaki itu pun bangkit, menerima nama barunya yang berisi harapan dan kekuatan untuk melewati setiap tantangan. Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa bangga. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan hanya dengan menyandang sebuah nama.

Kage Hiruzen menyarungkan kembali katananya di balik tubuhnya. Ia menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya, lalu berkata. "Kenali kekuatan dalam namamu, lalu berbarislah. Aku seharusnya melakukan satu upacara lagi untukmu, tapi aku harus mengantar Paduka Ratu."

Naruto menurut. Berjalan keujung terjauh barisan, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi terjauh lapangan. Rasanya bahkan dalam mimpi terindahnyapun Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berbaris bersama para prjurit yang mengabdi kepada Pemimpin sedemikian perkasa.

Dari ujung lain barisan, Naruto bisa mendengar suar denting lonceng kecil yang saling memukul. Menciptakan gema suara syahdu laksana sebuah lagu. Menciptakan suasana khidmat yang memaksa semua orang untuk berdiri hormat.

Perlahan suara lonceng semakin mendekat .  
>Dan Naruto merasa napasnya menghilang seperti kabut dikala siang<p>

Di ujung barisan, awalnya samar namun semakin terlihat, Kage Hiruzen berdiri di samping sebuah tandu yang ditopang oleh seseorang dengan rambut berwarna di setiap sisinya.

Ketika tandu itu semakin dekat dengannya, baru Naruto menyadari ada seorang yang berdiri di sisi lain berseberangan dengan Kage Hiruzen.

Ketika Tandu itu melintas dihadapannya, keberadaannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menunduk hormat dan bersumpah setia, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya

Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang berdiri kaku, mungkin juga karena hal lain, tapi tandu itu tiba – tiba berhenti tepat di tempat Naruto berdiri. Suara lonceng berhenti, digantikan suara merdu seorang wanita dari dalamnya

"Siapa anak ini, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen menjawab dengan sopan, walau karisma dalam suaranya menolak untuk menghilang. "Ia adalah pengungsi yang kehilangan orangtua dan tempat tinggalnya. Saya baru saja memberkatinya untuk dididik menjadi Shinobi tangguh nantinya."

"sepertinya ," Pria di sis lain tandu mulai bicara. "Dia tidk terlalu mengenal sopan santun."

"Biarkan saja," jawab suara merdu dalam tandu. "Dia akan mempelajarinya dengan baik selama berada dalam Nami. Bukan begitu, Hiruzen?"

"Tentu saja, Ratu Kurenai."

Dalam kesunyian yang terjadi sedetik setelahnya, Naruto merasa tatapan mata dalam tandu menusuk tubuhnya seperti burung hantu yang penasaran. Menakar kekuatan yang akan tumbuh dalam diri Naruto. Penasaran akan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam tahun – tahun kedepan.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Aku percayakan anak kecil ini dalam asuhanmu, Hiruzen."

Setelah itu, tandu itu pergi tanpa sedikitpun berpaling. Bahkan setelah terpisah begitu jauh, Naruto tidak bisa membuat dirinya mengalihkan mata dari keagungannya. Keagungan sang ratu yang tersembunyi di balik kelambu.

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Huft akhirnya kelar juga Chapter 4, nah dichapter depan bakal mulai ada pertarungan jadi para readers harap sabar dulu ya<p>

n ane gak janji kapan bisa update lagi paling lama ya 2 minggu

akhir kata thx buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, semua jejak kalian berharga buat lancarnya Fict ini, akhirnya

FlavianAlfons Out


	5. 4: Nyawa yang berkelana

**_Titel:_** _Naruto sang penantang takdir_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Pairing:**Naruto x Kurenai_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

* * *

><p>akhirnya chapter lima terbit juga, saatnya untuk membalas review<p>

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

**rizkyuzumaki603**:Thx buat masukannya Gan, entar di bagian akhir ane kasih deskripsinya

**GazeelE VR: **Thx Gan, Ini chapter 5 udah Update semoga agan suka.

** Topeng retak: **entar baca diakhir cerita aja GAn

**Guest: **wah, ketahuan juga Ide cerita ane, hehehehe, yupz agan betul banget, selain dari sang penantang takdir ane juga udah ada cerita dari seri VAndaria saga yang lain tinggal agan tunggu aja deh

**21: **kan udah ada penjelasan di prolognya GAn**  
><strong>

buat semua yang udah njadiin Fict ini favorit n jadi Followers ane ucapin terima kasih banyak.

**^Sang Penantang Takdir^**

("Bruak", tiba - tiba pintu kamar author di dobrak, dan dari sana muncul Naruto)

"Woi Thor, kapan Gue jadi Anbu pengawal ratunya nie" kata naruto

"Sabar Naru-Chan, paling tinggal 2 chapter lagi" kata author

"Huft, medokusai, jangan lama - lama ntar para readers bosan" kata naruto niru gayanya shikamaru

"Heh, sejak kapan Naru-Chan ikut gayanya shikamaru" kata author cengo

"Mau tau atau mau tahu banget, kasih tahu gak ya" kata naruto dengan gaya yang lebay bin jablay("dirasenggan ma naruto)

"Heh,"kata author sambil sweet drop tingkat akut

"Udah deh Naru-Chan mending Loe buka aja cerita ini"

"oke deh, tapi jangan panggil Gue Naru-Chan, atau Gue Tebas pakai ouroboros" kata NAruto sambil ngangkat ouroborus yang gedenya minta ampun

"Iya - iya deh" kata author dengan muka horor

"Ok deh para reders, selamat menikmati cerita ini, FlavianAlfons Present; Naruto sang penantang takdir" kata naruto

"Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya cyin" kata naruto dengan gaya jablay

"Bruak" author jatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya melihat gaya naruto

Selamat membaca

* * *

><p><strong>^Sang Penantang Takdir^<strong>

Chapter 4: Nyawa yang berkelana

Kota Kaze telah menjadi Rumah baru bagi Naruto selama ia berlatih bersama puluhan Shinobi lain. Selama bertahun - -tahun ia menyerap semua pengetahuan dan kemampuan Shinobi seperti akar pohon menyerap air.

Prestasi Narutoitu semakin terlihat sejak ia mendapat tugas untuk mengamankan Jalur Kristal yang sering dilewati pedagang manusia.

Kemampuannya melacak dan menangkap Bandit dalam usia yang masih begitu muda menjadi perbincangan tersendiri diantara shinobi benteng.

Hari inipun tidak berbeda. Naruto memulai patrol hariannya dengan mengunjungi sebuah oase yang terletak dua puluh kilometer dari benteng Tudung Pasir tempatnya bertugas. Jika ada pedagang yang menghabiskan malam sebelum bertolak menuju benteng, oase ini adalah tempat mereka akan berada. Tapi hari ini, sepertinya para pedagang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan oase sebelum malam menghilang.

Disekitar rumput pendek yang mengelilingi mata air dan pohon tinggi, NAruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak sekelompok unta yang bergegas meninggalkan oase. Tapi anehnya, jejak kaki itu tidak menuju kearah tudung pasir di timur, tapi lebih kearah tenggara. Tempat padang pasir mengeringkan pedagang dan pengelana yang tersesat sebelumnya.

Sebuah sahutan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kumpulan jejak. Seorang anak buahnya dating berderap diatas unta. Wajah yang tak menunjukan ekspersi dibalik topeng elangnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukan pesan yang dia bawa, walau sebenarnya Naruto sedikit banyak sudah bisa menebak.

"Naruto – Taichou!" sapa sang Shinobi. "Kami menemukan jejak serupa di sisi utara oase. Sepertin apa yang kami khawatirkan, jejak itu juga menuju tenggara."

"berapa besar kira – kira kelompok kedua ini?"

"Tidak banyak. Mungkin hanya tiga atau empat unta. Tidak mungkin lebih."

Naruto mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. "Kalau begitu, mungkin saja mereka bandit yang menyamar dan memberikan arah palsu. Kita harus segera bergegas. Tipuan bandit atau kesalahan peta, kita harus segera menyusul mereka sebelum gurun yang menentukan nasib mereka."

Naruto membawa selusin shinobi dan unta berderap cepat mengikuti jejak yang hilang diatas pasir. Tempat ini tidak jauh dari bentengnya dan para bandit biasanya tidak mengincar pedagang setelah sedekat ini.

Tiba – tiba saja, hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi, sebuah suar berwarna ungu melesat keudara dan meledak diantara awan. Tanda bahaya dari kelompok patrol yang lain. Suar tadi tidak hanya menunjukan lokasi para bandit beraksi, itu juga menandakan patrol lain membutuhkan bantuan.

Denting baja dan jeritan panic menegaskan kekhawatirannya. Di balik kepulan debu yang membumbung membentuk tirai, NAruto bisa melihat siluet samar beberapa shinobi melawan beberapa orang yang menggunakan cadar. Jauh dari mereka, rombongan pedagang bersembunyi di balik tubuh unta mereka. Samar – samar Naruto bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka terluka.

Naruto menyerukan perintah kepada anak buahnya. "Usir para Bandit, tapi jangan kejar kalau mereka melarikan diri. Prioritas utama kita pada keselamatan para pedagang. Pastikan mereka dan barang dagangan mereka aman."

Perintah itu disambut dengan katana yang di cabut dari tempatnya. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa takut merebak diantara para bandit.

Satu tebasan Zanbato milik Naruto mencabut nyawa bandit dan untanya pada saat yang sama. Kehadirannya memperkental kepanikan yang tela tercipta. Seorang anak buah Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan seorang bandit dalam keadaan hidup, dan Naruto memerintahkan bandit itu dibawa kebenteng nanti. Interogasi yang tidak menyenangkan akan menunggunya.

Naruto berpaling pada kelompok patrol yang ida bantu, beremu mata dengan seseorang yang dia tahu berada disini. "Kau dan pasukanmu tidak apa – apa Shikamaru? Beruntung aku di dekat sini ketika Ino memberi peringatan."

Shikamaru, shinobi yang dikenal dengan kecerdasannya yang melebihi Naruto, membersihkan noda darah pada katananya sebelum menjawab. "Huft, Medokusai. Kelompok bandit tadi membawa beberapa orang Kurama bersama mereka, dan memanfaatkannya dengan sempurna. Kami cukup kesulitan sampai akhirnya Ino berhasil membuat jarak cukup jauh dengan mereka.

Naruto melirik para shinobi yang menyembuhkan satu sama lain tanpa diperintah, lalu berkata. "Kita sebaiknya juga memeriksa para pedagang manusia. Mereka lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dalam situasi seperti ini

Sesampainya disana, Ino sedang sibuk mngobati para pedagang dan unta mereka. Tapi dari semuanya, ada satu orang yang dia acuhkan. Seorang perempuan tua dengan kulit menghitam akibat matahari. Darah dari luka diperutnya membasahi pakaian dan tangan pedagang lain yang mencoba menolongnya.

Cahaya hijau menguar dari tangan ino menutup luka seorang gadis muda. Gadis yang langsung berlari menuju sang perempuan tua. Perhatian Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru dating langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang belum tersembuhkan. Shikamaru melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Ino.

"Kau sudah menyembuhkan para manusia lainnya?"

Ino mengangguk, bersikap seakan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"lalu, kenapa kau biarkan darah peremouan tua itu membasahi manusia lainnya?"

Ino akhirnya balas menatap dengan matanya yang berwarna merah dan biru. Sedikit rasa sesal terukir disana. "Dia orang Kurama. Tekhnik penyembuhku tidak akan berpengaruh padanya."

Kenyataan yang kerasa mengguncang semua yang mendengarnya. INo berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi pedagang, menjauhi tatapan mata mereka yang meminta pertolongan. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan mencoba mengendalikan situasi. "Apakah kalian membawa obat – obatan? Sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan pendarahan?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya," Kata Ino, masih memunggungi semua. "Mereka tidak membawa cukup perlatan untuk menangani luka dalam

Wanita itu terbatuk – batuk disela isak tangis sang gadis muda. Seorang pedagang pria, pemimpin rombongan, menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Tuan – tuan Shinobi, tidak adakah yang bisa kalian lakukan untuknya? Ia sudah bersama kami selama puluhan tahun, ia sudah seperti keluarga dibandingkan rekan pedagang. Tolong ! berapa pun yang kalian minta, kami akan memenuhinya."

Naruto terdiam, tahu pasti manusia ini tidak akan mampu menghadapi kenyataan. Shikamaru, yang memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menjelaskan, berkata kepada sang pedagang. "Ini bukan masalah uang atau apakah kami mau mmelakukannya atau tidak. Ini masalah kemampuan. Darah orang Kurama memiliki kemampuan untuk menihilkan segala macam Jutsu. Penyembuhan kami yang bergantung pada Chakra tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya."

Kalimat itu menghancurkan hati setiap manusia yang mendengarkannya. Sang wanita tua terbatuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memberi pendapat "Biarkan saja"

Sang gadis muda berseru dalam isakannya. "Nenek! Nenek bicara apa? Para Frameless ini tidak sungguh – sungguh. Mereka pasti bisa menyembuhkan nenek, mereka pasti….."

"Aku bilang," suara wanita itu terdengar semakin serak seiring tiap kata yang keluar. "Aku sudah cukup lama menemani kalian. Aku …" ia terbatuk keras. "Aku sudah lama berperan menjadi nenek tua cerewet yang terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian. Mungkin, sudah waktunya aku bersatu bersama bintang."

Sang gadis muda meraung memeluk sang nenek. Seorang pedagang lagi, dengan kulit cokelat nyaris serupa, menarik sang gadis menjauh dari sang wanita tua. Wanita itu menatap para pedagang lainnya. "Tolong rawat YAkumo baik – baik."

Tangis gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti, mendesak para Frameless melakukan suatu keajaiban. Shikamaru berdiri menghampiri para pedagang. "Kami tahu ini saat berat bagi kalian manusia, tapi kami harus menghormati keinginan terakhir wanita ini. Ia ingin kalian mencapai tujuan tanpa halangan. Untuk itu, saya meminta kalian menunggang unta dan menuju benteng secepatnya."

Beberapa pedagang dewasa mengangguk mengerti, tapi salah seorang berhasil memberanikan diri dan berkata. "Setidaknya, bisakah kami mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kepadanya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Sang pria lalu berlutut di sisi sang wanita. Ia seakan mewakili kalimat da nisi hati semua orang. Di tengah suara isak tangis yang tak bisa di tahan lagi, lelaki itu berkata. "Nenek, semoga para bintang menyentuhmu kelak."

Merasa itu sudah cukup, Shikamaru membawa para pedagang menjauhi pasir merah darah. Menemani mereka menuju tujuan mereka yang seharusnya, sementara Naruto dan Ino tertinggal untuk sebuah ritual.

Naruto berlutut disamping sang wanita. Ia bisa melihat sang wanita sudah hamper kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong kunainya dan menempelkannya dileher sang wanita. Suara Ino di balik punggungnya melantunkan doa.

"kiranya Frevahr menerima arwah yang meninggalkan raga, hingga kau dilahirkan kembali dalam kehidupa berikutnya."

Dengan kata – kata itu, Naruto menarik kunainya.

* * *

><p>DEskripsi Tokoh:<p>

Nama:Naruto

Level: Anbu

Senjata: Zanbato, Ouroboros (Pedang tapak Naga, akan didapat di chapter 14)

Ras: Frameless

Nama: Shikamaru

Level: Anbu

Senjata: Katana pendek

Ras: Frameless

penjelasaan tentang Ras dalam cerita;

Frameless: mahluk yang mirip manusia tapi memiliki perbedaan di rambut yang berwarna perak sempurna dan mata yang berbeda warna, dan juga memiliki bakat alami untuk memanipulasi chakra dan dalam cerita ini menjadi mahluk yang berkuasa di bumi VAndaria.

Manusia: mahluk yang dianggap rendah oleh bangsa FRameless dan juga tidak dapat memanipulasi chakra jika tanpa alat bantu

separuh manusia/Frameless: mahluk yang memiliki ciri - ciri hampir seperti Frameless yaitu kedua mata berbeda warna tapi rambut mereka tidak sepenuhnya perak tapi lebih memiliki warna seperti manusia, para separuh Frameless/manusia dainggap sama derejatnya dengan manusia

ok sekian dulu penjelasan dari ane, entar dengan berjalannya waktu bakal makin tersingkap

* * *

><p>maaf ya para reders pertarungannya cuma klise tapi ane janji 2 chapter lagi bakal tambah seru<p>

n ane gak janji kapan bisa update lagi paling lama ya 2 minggu

akhir kata thx buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, semua jejak kalian berharga buat lancarnya Fict ini, akhirnya

FlavianAlfons Out


End file.
